


surround me (hold me deep beneath your waves)

by fettuccine_alfreylo



Series: size queen meets her king [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo has a monster dick don't @ me, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Rey, shy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo
Summary: An idea from spookyreylo on twitter:"It would be so cute if Ben were super self-conscious about his size because girls have been scared of it before. Rey rolls up her sleeves and puts her back into it."In other words, size queen Rey worshipping Ben's huGE... *rooster noises intensify*





	surround me (hold me deep beneath your waves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiresunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/gifts).



Rey’s been the very definition of an eager lover since they’d both decided back at the restaurant that tonight was the night. In the elevator she’d kissed him hard, bruising his lips. Outside his door she’d demanded that he pick her up so she could grind her front against his, whispering breathless and filthy obscenities in his ear about what she wanted to do to him. Once inside the apartment she’d stripped off his shirt with a quiet ferocity that he’s come to expect from her, and that only continued once she pushed him onto the bed and sunk to her knees in front of him, her small hands making quick work of his belt.

Once Ben's pants and boxers are off, though, she goes silent and still.

He winces, looking up towards the ceiling. Shit. This is it, then. This is where things get awkward, where the embarrassment and shame hits. His mind cruelly supplies him with every harsh word previous partners have said.

“ _Yeah, no, dude. Sorry. If I wanted to get my pussy destroyed, I would’ve put that in my profile._ ”

or —

“ _I haven’t seen one like that outside of porn. Didn’t think they were real. Is that even...healthy? Have you seen a doctor?_ ”

and the worst:

“ _Can you get out of me? I don’t really like this. Or you. I think I’m just really drunk._ ”

So Ben braces himself for the worst. Because what can he possibly say? ‘Sorry my dick is so huge?’ That’s pathetic. Why should he apologize for something he can’t control? And yet his skin is burning up as the seconds tick by and Rey still isn’t saying anything so he sucks in a quick breath, rushing to say:

“I know it’s - a lot. Um. And I understand if you’re no longer interested or want to stop. Really. I get it. Wouldn’t be the first time. But—f-fuck—”

He breaks off, at a loss for words, his hips jerking violently, when he feels what can only be Rey’s tongue licking a long stripe up the considerable length of his cock.

“Jesus _fuck,”_ he hisses, looking down just as she reaches the tip of him, hungrily licking off the bead of precum that's collected there.

She stops, biting her lip in a coy smile as she looks up at him, and God, he’s never seen anything so sexy in his life. Then she licks her palm, reaches out and wraps as much of her hand around him as she can. Ben’s eyes promptly roll to the back of his head.

“I had a feeling you were big. You’re very tall, it makes proportional sense. And I could feel it through your clothing earlier,” she explains, as she begins to slowly pump him. She says it so matter-of-fact, like they’re talking about the fucking weather, and he’s never been so painfully hard in his life.

Except one second later, when she sweetly asks:

“Can I try to swallow you?”

Ben’s pretty sure he short circuits at those words but Rey, clever as she is, moves her other hand to cup his balls, squeezing them gently but firmly to stop what would have been a premature orgasm.

Ben gasps brokenly, rendered temporarily incapable of words.

Rey just smiles more, leaning in to press a heated kiss to the ridge on the underside of his shaft.

“Breathe, Ben. I’m nowhere near done with you yet,” she says.

He can feel every word past her lips, can feel her hot breath on him, but what she says doesn’t immediately register.

“Uh?” he manages to get out, rather stupidly.

“Breathe,” she repeats.

He does, with no small amount of effort, manage to suck in a decently sized amount of air…

Only for it to be pushed out of him again when Rey closes her lips around his cockhead, swirls her tongue around the glans experimentally, and forces his cock, inch by agonizing inch, to the back of her throat.

Ben’s hands reach out, unbidden, to tangle themselves in her soft hair. He’s never touched her hair before, he realizes distantly, as technically this is only their third date and they have, up until tonight, limited their interactions to hugs and kisses - spending more time talking than touching. Which is great. Fantastic, even. He’s been craving a stronger, meaningful connection with someone for awhile now, and he thinks he’s found that with Rey.

And this, _this..._ this just confirms that tenfold because no one, _ever_ , has reacted this way to seeing his size for the first time.

Ben’s runaway thoughts come to a halt when he feels Rey’s throat work to accommodate him, opening and closing a few times.

Then she gags, and it feels fucking _indescribable_ , but Ben is horrified, so he swiftly comes back to his senses.

“Fuck! Shit!”

He pulls her head from his crotch and Rey allows it, though her lips tightly drag along every ridge and vein of his length before she finally lets go of the tip with a wet, obscene sounding pop.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his voice gravelly and broken, sounding foreign to his ears.

Rey’s eyes water while she blinks up at him, her lips spit-slicked and bright red. She looks about as wrecked as he feels - but she’s smiling. No, she’s _grinning_. Like she’s having the time of her life ruining him for anyone else, because that’s exactly what’s going on. He’s still self-aware enough to understand that much.

Rey nods, wiping the back of her hand against her mouth. “More than okay. That was so hot. Your cock is massive, bloody hell. I can taste your precum on the back of my tongue.”

His balls tighten dangerously as she so casually says those filthy things in her adorable British accent. She sounds so proper, so well-mannered, but the gleam in her eyes as her attention focuses back on his cock is anything but that.

She reaches for him, her fingers just barely touching him again. Ben whimpers like a fucking _dog_ and she takes her hand away, rolling up the sleeves of her sensible black sweater. “Let’s see if I can do better this time, control my gag reflex.”

Ben is stuck on the word _better_ \- how can anything possibly be better than what she’s already done to him? - when she braces her hands on his thighs, spreads them apart, and buries his cock inside her hot mouth again, swallowing him down to the base with ease this time.

“FUCK!”

He shouts it, loud enough that he’s sure the neighbor he shares a wall with heard him, but he doesn’t even care. He’s incapable of caring because his entire fucking dick is inside her, plugging up her small mouth almost completely so that she can just barely manage to sneak out her tongue and lave at the skin above his balls.

Then she starts moving, her head bobbing up and down the whole length of him. Ben watches with gritted teeth, so tense he’s practically paralyzed, as one of her hands moves from his thigh to the waistband of her jeans. She shoves her hand inside and starts moving it in frantic circles, playing with her cunt, her jerky movements in perfect tandem to how fast she’s deepthroating him.

His stomach clenches, his balls feel heavy and full, and his cock is _throbbing_ with its own damn pulse with each tight suck she gives it. All of them are signs that he’s about to come any fucking second and he needs to tell her now, because he’s _so close_ it hurts, and he doesn’t want to spill down her throat if that’s not what she wants. That would be mortifying.

“I-I, I’m—” he tries to warn her, his voice pitching higher with each stuttered word. Rey just _moans_ around him, nodding her head eagerly, and takes him to the hilt again.

That’s what finally does him in.

His vision whites out and he gasps for breath as he comes down her throat. It takes four huge shots to empty himself completely. The orgasm is unlike any he’s ever had before, and he doesn’t think any other orgasm will surpass it - the one exception being what it will feel like to cum balls deep inside Rey’s beautiful pussy. Because if she has proven anything tonight, it’s that she can take him, and that she _wants_ to take him.

Take _all_ of him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from BØRNS “Electric Love”. I highly recommend all of his sexy-as-hell songs, especially if you’re writing in Ben’s POV and looking for song inspo
> 
> When I was asking for titles on twitter, spookyreylo also recommended “Make me your Maria, I’m already on my knees” from Florence’s Bedroom Hymns. I’m tempted to write a sequel from Rey’s POV and use that because it’s a perfect lyric title to complement this one  
>  **Edit 1/21: THE SEQUEL IS NOW POSTED, but the tone of the piece changed so I switched the title of the second one to a T-Swift song like the predictable T-Swift enthusiast I am :')[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476094/chapters/41157392)**
> 
> Here's the [aesthetic](http://fettuccine-alfreylo.tumblr.com/post/181125090959/surround-me-hold-me-deep-beneath-your-waves), for those interested. Reblogs are very much welcome, since it's the easiest way to promote my work to others :) 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://fettuccine-alfreylo.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alfreylo)!


End file.
